Going back in Time
by melissa122683
Summary: What happens when the team loses Lucy.- I am stopping this because I HATE Wyatt now in the last few episodes in season 2... I don't think I will ever like him again.
1. Chapter 1

Wyatt walked in to see Lucy sitting on a bed in the corner of the room, looking at a screen. She was sitting with her legs crossed under her and she was crying silent tears. Her eyes large and red. Too large for her face Wyatt thought. She was in sweats that were to big…she looked lost. Lost and broken, and it ripped his heart open.

He walked into the room a little more, so she could see him, but she was so engrossed into what she was looking up that she didn't even notice him. He walked closer making sure to make noise, hoping that she would hear him. But nothing, so he walked over and sat next to her gently on the bed. Leaning back against the wall next to her he looked over her shoulder to see what was on the computer. His heart broke for her when he saw her looking at a picture of her with her mother. He didn't know what to say, it had been 3 weeks. They had been on 4 different missions, following Emma and her mother and each time Lucy saw her she lost another little piece of herself.

He glanced down as he felt her lay her head against his shoulder, her eyes still not leaving the screen. He felt his heart shatter when she heard him whisper, "She really is gone…. isn't she?" He didn't know how to respond to her, so instead he wrapped his arm back around her and pulled her closer. "I think I kept hopping that she would …. I don't know…. Change her mind, tell me she was going to leave Rittenhouse. But after what she said on the last mission. I know that its over, she really is gone…. She really is never going to be my mom again." She finished turning her head into his chest.

Wyatt pulled her in closer, brushing his hand up and down her back. He had lost Jessica and it felt like his world was going to end. He had no clue how it would feel to lose everyone in your life. First her father, the one that raised her and loved her. Then her sister, a sister that no one know about, one she couldn't even share memories with anyone because it was like she never even existed. Now her mother, who was still there physically, but nothing like the memories she had.

One of Wyatt's hands cupped her head tucking it under his chin, the other picking up the laptop and setting it on the table next to them. Then he pulled her onto his lap, her face pushed against his neck. "I don't know how to make this better." He whispered into her hair, his lips brushing her temple. "I do know that I am right here, and you are not going to lose me. I know that Rufus and Jiya are here and care also. You are not alone, you will never be alone again."

She wrapped her arms around him and clenched at his shirt, pushing her face into his chest. He could hear her mumbling something, but it was lost in his shirt. He pulled her back slightly and brushed his fingers down her cheek, "What." He whispered.

She looked up into his eyes, "If I … if something happens…... just remember that I care about you." She whispered back.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at her, "Nothing is going to happen to you… I won't allow it." He said with a bite.

She smiled at him eyes watering again, "Wyatt, if something happens … its not your fault. You have to understand that. You have to promise me that you won't blame yourself." She watched him shake his head no, so she cut him off before he could speak. "Wyatt listen to me, you don't know their plans…. You don't know they want…. Really what they want…. And what they are willing to do to get it. We are going to try and stop them, do everything that we can …... but if we can't, if something happens… you have to promise me that you won't blame yourself." She brushed her fingers down his face, stopping on his lips to hold a finger on them. "Promise me." She begged him.

She watched him think about it for a moment before he shook his head no at her. "I can't." He whispered against her finger tips. "Because I can't lose you too. So, I refuse to believe that I can't keep you safe…. Because the alternative is losing you…. And I WON'T to let that happen."

She set her head back against his chest, "Wyatt…... it won't be your fault." She said, hand brushing up and down his chest.

Wyatt reached down to grasp to her hand, "Tell me what's going on Luce…. Tell me what your mother said to you during the last mission…. Please." He tipped her face up to his with a finger, "I can't help… I can't prepare if I don't know everything."

Lucy sighed and laid her head back down, "It will only make you angry…. And there is nothing that you can do about it." She whispered.

"Let me be the judge of that." He said brushing his hand up and down her back again.

He waited but she didn't say anything, so he just kept brushing his hand up and down her back. He wasn't surprised when he felt her go limp in his arms, falling asleep. He tilted his head against the wall, refusing to let her go. She was hurting, and he was finally able to get her to rest. He would question her more later, but she needed to let go…. She needed to forget for a while… to rest. He slowly pushed off the wall and stood. Turning he kicked the blankets down with one foot while he held onto her. He slowly laid her down on the narrow bed, watching as her head rolled back to the pillow. But when he went to stand she reached out and to grasp his hand gently, "Stay with me." She whispered not opening her eyes.

He couldn't tell her no…... but more than that he didn't want to. All he wanted to do was wrap her in a bubble, to protect her, to hold her. So, he slid in next to her, laying on his side. She rolled over, so his front was pushed up against her back, her head resting on his arm. He slowly reached down to pull the blankets up over both of them. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her as close as he could. He pushed his nose into her hair and kissed the back of her neck, "I got you." He whispered and closed his eyes. They both needed rest, and this was the most comfortable and relaxed he had been in months. He breathed in her scent, felt her fitted against him and drifted into sleep.

It was dark when Wyatt woke up, he opened his eyes taking in the room, trying to figure out what woke him up. His arm was asleep under Lucy's head, but he didn't move, welcoming the tingling as he felt her against him. He listened, trying to figure out the noise he heard, and he glanced down when he felt Lucy twitch and her voice give out a low moan. "No." She whispered.

He slid his arm half way out from under her, so he could push up on his elbow. He looked down to see her face clenched. Her breath starting to come out in gasps. He brushed his hand down her face, "Shhhh…. You are ok, I got you." He whispered trying to calm her down, but all it did was make her more agitated. She started to shake, eyes closed tight her breathing now completely erratic. "No please don't… please." She begged between breaths.

Wyatt put his palm against her cheek cupping her face to turn to him, "Wake up Lucy, Wake up… I got you." He said to her, still trying to wake her up. His heart let out a sigh of relief when he heard her mumble his name. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Wake up and look at me Luce." He whispered not wanting to startle her.

He leaned back and watched her eyes flutter open and they were still unfocused as she whispered, "Promise me… promise me."

"Promise you what, Luce?" He said still gently brushing her face with his fingertips.

"That you will be ok…. That you won't let anyone hurt you." She said reaching up to grip his hand, her eyes still unfocused.

Wyatt looked down at her in confusion, "I am fine… I promise… I am right here." He said gently.

She rolled over to completely face him, burying her head in his chest, "Promise me you will be ok… promise me that no matter what happens you will be ok … that you will know that nothing is your fault." She whispered into his chest.

His face was mixed with confusion and anger… anger that she was worried for him. "I am going to be fine and so are you. We are in this together." But his resolve faded when her body started to shake as she pulled him as close as she could. He could hear the silent sobs chocking her, "NO… no ..no it won't." She whispered.

He tightened his hold on her. "Lucy tell me what's going on, I feel like I am missing something… you have to tell me because I can't be prepared if you don't." He said into her hair rubbing his hand up and down her back, their legs intertwined. He waited for her to slowly calm down, her breathing going back to regular deep pulls. When she finally leaned back to look in his eyes, he sees eyes her wide awake and searching. Looking and searching his face for something.

"What?" He whispered, his hand coming up to cup her cheek again. It was his hands favorite place to be. Touching her soft warm skin, nudging her face up to his to look into her eyes.

His breath catches in his throat as her face moves closer to his, until her lips are a breath away from his. He can feel the warmth breath on his face, "I think that I love you." She whispers before her lips brush his gently. All thoughts melt from his brain as it focuses on the soft warmth of her lips against his. His hand slides from her cheek to the back of her neck as he pulls her as close as possible. She slowly falls back against the bed and he follows her, his body falling to cover hers. Her hands slide around his rib cage to clench the fabric at the back of his shirt as her mouth opens for him. Then he is lost, lost in the kiss as his tongue gently touches hers for the first time. Her hands travel up and down his back creating fire everywhere that they brush. When her hands reach the top of his jeans, then slide under the fabric his breath catches in his throat as she pushed up against him.

"Lucy." Her name falls out of his mouth in a long moan before his lips captures hers again. She slides one of her legs out and over his hip, her foot wrapping around his leg and pulling him impossibly closer. He pushes back against her as her hand moves from under the waist of his jeans to under his shirt and across to brush her nails across his chest. His lips drag away from hers as she kisses down her face until he gets to the junction where her throat meets her collar bone and he bites hard enough to make her moan and arch against him. She slides her hand down his chest and stomach and when she goes to slide her hand into the front of his jeans he quickly grasps her hand to move it over her head. Sliding his fingers through hers above her head, he pushes her hand down making her body arch one more time into his. The friction makes him groan low in his throat and he pushes back, sliding over her completely so he is cradled between her thighs.

He slides his other arm up, so he is leaning on his elbow, boxing in her face, leaving her other hand free to begin her assault of his body again. Her fingers brushing here and there leaving a trail of fire in their wake. He moans her name again like a prayer… begging her for something, anything to stop the fire she is creating. But all she does is reach her head up to catches his lips again while slipping her hand under his shirt to pull it up and over his head. Their lips break apart as she slides his shirt over his head and when he comes back down he starts down her neck again. Biting and licking, then kissing until she is as lost as he is, her eyes sliding to the back of her head. This time its her that whispers his name in a broken moan. His hand slides out of hers from above her head to trail down her arms. When his fingers reach the underside of her breast she arches again this time begging, please, please, please.

When he finally cups the entire breast and rubs his thumb over her nipple he whispers to her, "Please what." Before leaning down to capture her lips again. Her breath is ragged over his lips as she kisses him, her body writhing under him, driving him crazy.

"Wyatt." She whispers dipping one hand into the back of his pants to clench at his ass that was tight pushing against her. Her other hand reaching to his face to bring him closer if it was even possible.

"Lucy." He whispers back biting her lip, his hand now reaching down to pull her shirt up slowly, his hand brushing her stomach. Causing her to dip her head back and arch into him agine.

But both of them jump when they hear the alarm go off through the bunker. They both pause, still tight against each other, breathing heavily. Wyatt dips his forehead down to rest against hers. "Do you think they will leave us alone if we pretend not to hear?" He whispered against her lips. He felt rather then saw her lips curl up, "I think they might come searching for us." She whispered back her hands slowly moving up and down his back.

He sighed deeply before reaching down to capturer her lips again for a quick but deep kiss. "This is not over." He said as he pulled back to look down at her. She gave him a small smile and brushed her hand down his cheek, her finger tips ghosting over his lips. "If I had my way we would never leave here." She whispered before reaching up to give him another quick kiss. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against her hers for one more brief second before the alarm went off again. "Fuck, we need a second team to take turns with." He gave her another quick kiss before getting up and standing next to the bed. He reached down to grab her hand and help her up. "Come on let's see where we are visiting today." He said reaching down to grab his shirt and pull it over his head.

They walked together silently down the hall until they saw Jiya and Rufus talking to Mason and Christopher standing in front of the computers. Rufus looked up to see them walk in, he frowned at them, "We have a problem." He said quickly.

Lucy and Wyatt sped up to stand next to the computers with them, looking down Wyatt said, "What's going on."

Rufus pointed to the spot on the computer, "They jumped again." He said not looking at them but at Jiya who was typing away quickly.

"Where do we have to go now and when?" Wyatt asked frowning.

Rufus shook his head, "That's just it… we can't go…. They shouldn't have gone." Without looking at Wyatt and Lucy.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?" He asked looking more closely at the computer.

"They went to 1989." Rufus said sitting down next to Jiya to type at the computers, "We can't go back to 1989."

Wyatt moved closer still talking to Rufus, "I thought we couldn't go back to a time that we existed."

Rufus was still working as he said, "Its not that we can't… it's that we shouldn't…" he paused to look up at Wyatt, "because, oh I don't know it could destroy all time and space." He said looking back down.

Christopher walked over to them, "Do we know what they are doing?"

Rufus shook his head, "They jumped, here, in 1989…." He turned to Lucy," What happened here in 1989." He asked her.

Lucy shook her head at him, "Nothing."

Rufus shook his head again pulling up a new web page, "Something had to happen."

Christopher shook her head again, "Rufus even if we find out what… is it worth sending you if it could damage …. Everything." She said waving her hands.

Rufus shook his head, "I don't know…. Possibly if we get there, stop it and do it all fast and create no connection to anyone that we know… it might be ok. I do know that it has to be super important for them to risk it. Emma knows the damage she could do, she would only do it if it was the highest priority." He said.

"Or if she was told she had no choice." Lucy said softly. They turned to look at her, "She doesn't make the decisions. She is told what to do. So even if she disagrees she has to do what they say."

"Lucy what happened in 1989?" Rufus asked her again.

Lucy gave a small humorless chuckle, "Nothing…. I knew they were going to try and do something… but this is crazy." Now she had everyone paused to look at her. "That address that they went to… that's close to my elementary school. I was 6 years old that year." Lucy sat down in a chair and covered her face with her hands. "They went back for me." She said softly.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt said his voice full of tension.

"They are going back to tell my mother not to let me on the time machine project, they are trying to re-write me meeting you guys. To keep me in Rittenhouse." She gave a humorless laugh, "They are trying to erase me from your memories.

Wyatt turned to Rufus, "We can not let them do this. How do we stop them?" His voice urgent.

Rufus shook his head, "I don't know… even IF we go back to 1989, how do we stop Emma from talking to her mother…. And even if we make it there and back, why would she listen to us over someone from Rittenhouse."

Wyatt shook his head, "No…. we have to do something. We can't lose Lucy."

"Rufus, what will happen if we go back…. Tell the truth?" Lucy said softly.

"Honestly, I have no clue what will happen with them going back, if we go back it will be ten times worse." Rufus said softly.

Lucy nodded, "OK…... so we don't go back…." She said softly.

Wyatt shook his head, "NO…... we have to do something." He said his voice holding an angry clip.

Lucy shook her head and stood up, "Wyatt." She whispered to him, "Even if we did go back… even if we took a chance on destroying everything. How do we stop what they are doing?" she slowly touched his cheek, not noticing everyone around them. Not seeing the tears in their eyes, "We can't risk everything…... the world…... on a maybe."

Wyatt shook is head again, "No… I won't lose you again… I WONT!" he yelled his voice breaking as he pulled her close, "I can't Lucy. Plus, then you will be there, stuck with them. I won't let that happen to you." He clenched her shirt. "Please." He whispered into her ear.

Jiya stood up abruptly startling everyone in the room, "I think I have an ideal." She turned to Rufus, "They are changing Lucy's past right… not yours or ours." Rufus gave her a slow nod. "How long do you think they will stay in 1989?" She asked.

Rufus shook his head, "The shorter the time the better, the damage they will cause for every second…. worse."

Jiya sat back down, "How long have they been there now?" She asked beginning to set up the time machine.

Rufus looked over, "8 minutes." He said back, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Setting up the time machine for 1900." Jiya said quickly. She looked over at Rufus confusion. "Whatever happens here, when you are in the time machine traveling. You don't lose your memories… right?"

Rufus gave a slow nod, "So we go for a day, that should be more than long enough, then come back. We still have all of our memories, no matter what happens."

Jiya smiled, "Yes so get in. Hurry before they jump back and it's too late."

Wyatt gave Jiya a huge smile and a fast hug, "You are brilliant." He said to her before turning to walk to the time machine pulling Lucy's hand. But he paused when she didn't move. He looked at her face which was still downcast, then looked at Rufus and Jiya who was now paused looking at him sadly. "What? Let's go." He said pulling at Lucy's hand.

When she shook her head no he felt his heart start to beat fast again, "Yes ...lets go quickly… before it's too late."

Rufus cleared his throat while Jiya went back to typing on the computer, "Wyatt … Lucy can't go.' He said softly.

Wyatt shook his head at them, "Yes the entire point is so that we don't forget." He said pulling Lucy's hand again.

Rufus shook his head at him slowly, "We can't risk taking her when its her life they are changing, we have no clue what could happen. We are going so we don't forget…. So, we can come back and save her."

Wyatt shook his head again more forcefully, "NO… I am not leaving her. She has to come with."

Jiya spoke up as she walked over to hand Rufus a thumb drive, "You have to go now…. Every second you wait they might be changing things, making us forget. If she has any kind of chance you have to go now." She said softly.

Rufus turned to Lucy who gave him a hug and whispered something in his ear. Rufus's face turned hard and angry at her words. But when she hugged him tighter she said something else that had him relax against her.

"We will be back to get you tomorrow." He whispered at her before turning and hurrying to the time machine.

Lucy turned to Wyatt and slipped her hand back into his, "Come on." She whispered leading him to the machine. When they stood by the door she turned to face him again. She looked up into his eyes that were now watering, "It will be ok." She said softly as she brushed her fingers down his face. His eyes closed as he leaned against her hand. "You knew… didn't you." He whispered. "That's what you were talking about earlier." His hand came up to his favorite place, cupping her cheek and bringing her forehead to rest against his.

She gently stood on her toes to brush her lips across his, "I knew they were going to try and do something…. My mother… she said she had plans for me….and she figured out a way to get me back… I didn't know it would be this." She whispered to him with her eyes closed. "Maybe…... maybe it would be better if you stayed…. If you forgot…."

"NO." He said harshly, "Even if…. even if I lose you forever… the only thing worse would be to forget you." He said pulling her tight against him. "Besides, I will be back in one day…... and I am coming for you in a day and half…ok?" he asked gently.

She wrapped her arms tight around him, burring her face in his chest, "Ok…... I will be waiting." She whispered.

"Wyatt, we have to go." Rufus called from inside the machine.

Wyatt pulled her in even tighter until Lucy gently pushed against him, "You have to go." But he shook his head, "I don't want to leave you." He said breathlessly.

"It's the only chance we have Wyatt… go." She said pushing him away from her again, "Go."

She watched as he pulled back again before leaning forward to crush his lips with hers. He kissed her with every emotion, every drop of love he could pour into it. The kiss bruised both of their lips and left them breathless. Wyatt stood straight up and looked her in the eyes, "I WILL see you tomorrow." He said softly before turning to climb up into the machine. He paused before her closed the door. "Say it back." He demanded.

"I will see you tomorrow." She said, her arms wrapped around her middle and tears streaming down her face.

"Good I have something I need to tell you then." He said as the door slid closed. He climbed into his seat, buckling in. He looked over at the empty chair across from him. "Rufus, I need you to tell me that this is going to work. That we are going to get her back."

Rufus started the machine getting ready to go, "We will Wyatt, we are getting her back."

Wyatt closed his eyes against the pain, against the nausea from the jump, against the desperate feeling to unstrap and open the door. He closed his eyes against the heartache and the fear. When they stopped, and the door slid open Wyatt stumbled out to throw up. He threw up over and over again as Rufus just sat next to him on the stairs, one hand on his back. They sat there all day, watching the fields that they had landed in sway in the breeze. When the darkness came they went back inside the machine, sitting in their chairs dozing but both unable to really sleep. When the sun rose again it felt like a hundred years had passed. And a few hours later when the 24-hour alarm buzzed then men sat back in their seats to strap in. No words had passed between them since the promise was made to get Lucy back. They were silent as they held tight to the straps, as they went back to their time. They were silent as the machine came to a still. They were silent as they unbuckled and opened the door.

Wyatt looked out at the computers … he saw Jiya and Mason. Christopher was walking towards them. But the one person he wanted to see was not there.

As they stumbled out of the door and down the steps the silence was finally broken, "Where is Lucy?" Wyatt said.

Jiya looked at him for a moment before she asked him, "Who is Lucy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wyatt paced back and forth in front of the computers as Rufus was searching for any information on Lucy on the computer.

"We should have brought her with Rufus." Wyatt said in an angry voice for the 4th time in the last 3 minutes.

"Wyatt, I have already told you that we have no clue what would have happened if we brought her. It is the entire reason we don't go back to a time when we are alive. So, stop saying it." Rufus muttered as her typed quickly.

"OK so I am confused." Jiya said again, "Who is Lucy?"

Rufus gave her a quick smile before going back to the computer, "Her name is Lucy Prescot. Both of her parents are Rittenhouse. In our timeline they brought her in to help stop Flynn."

Christopher raised her eyebrows, "If we are trying to stop Rittenhouse why would we want her here, knowing all that we do?"

Wyatt looked over at her, "Because in our timeline she is a fighter, she helps us stop and catch Flynn. She gets all the information that we used to arrest the Rittenhouse members that we did. Including her father. She was going to help us stop her mother." He paused for a moment taking a breath, "She was our friend…. Your friend…. She was amazing." He said closing his eyes, trying to breath through the panic and frustration of just standing here and waiting.

Christopher shook her head, "How do you know that she wasn't just playing you?" She asked.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at her, "Because She was kidnapped in our timeline by Rittenhouse. They took her on a mission to get a Rittenhouse member and while she was there, 100 years ago, she was going to blow up the mothership. She was going to do a suicide mission to save everything. Rittenhouse tore her life apart. Took her Sister, took her mother, she hates them." Wyatt said anger flowing through his voice. "I vouch for her and I stand by her. So does Rufus and if you can't help us get her here and safe, then I won't help you anymore."

Christopher held up her hands in defense, "Look Wyatt it is my job to protect this country, to protect you and everyone else in this room. How do you know that in this timeline she won't feel different? You said they went back to tell her mother to tell her about Rittenhouse earlier. To get her to join. What if that is what they did. What if Lucy believes in their mission now?"

This time it was Rufus that spoke up, "Because Lucy is a good person… she would never be ok with what their plan. I don't know how to explain it, but I just know. … besides, we have to help her." Wyatt turned to look at Rufus with a frown, "Look." Rufus said pointing to the computer.

Wyatt rounded the table to look down and saw Lucy standing next to Noah, she had a smile on her face, but it didn't quiet reach her eyes.

Christopher looked down at the computer and read, "Dr. Lucy Preston and her fiancé Dr. Noah Tomasso attend the charity gala for abused children. Dr. Preston is a history professor and Dr. Tomasso works as a surgeon at the children's hospital. They will be married later this month." She looked at Rufus, "She looks happy here and if she is a part of Rittenhouse, then I don't feel comfortable bringing her here."

Rufus shook his head, "Look at her, you can tell she is not really happy. That is her fake smile. Plus…..." He paused and looked at Wyatt. "Remember that she whispered something in my ear before we left?" He waited for Wyatt to look at him, "Don't get mad ok… there is nothing you can do about it until we get her…... and we don't even know if it is happening in this timeline."

Wyatt stood straighter his eyes narrowing into slits, "What did she tell you Rufus?"

Rufus paused and looked at him uncertainly.

"RUFUS, what did she tell you?" Wyatt demanded.

Rufus sighed, "She told me in our timeline that Noah is the one that came for her and her mom. That he is Rittenhouse and…... he is also is the one that held her hostage…" Rufus paused while Wyatt clenched his jaw and closed his eyes trying to take deep breaths and calm down. But when Wyatt looked at Rufus's face he knew that there was more. "What else?" he demanded.

Rufus closed his eyes not wanting to see Wyatt reaction, "She told me that Noah liked to get handsy with her…... never full on hit her…. But grabbed her, pushed her around… screamed at her…. She said that if she was with Noah when we got back to please help her because he might also be like that in this time line." He said softly.

Christopher and Jiya watch Wyatt walk out of the room and they all jumped when they heard the crashes of metal on metal as Wyatt was destroying another room in his rage.

Rufus turned to Christopher, "I know that you don't know her now… and I know that it is your job to protect us and the …the world. BUT she needs our help…. she…. Lucy is the kindest person that I have ever known. She would give her very life to protect the one's around her. She … she needs our help. And we promised her that we would help her." Rufus stood as Wyatt walked back in, Hands bleeding. "So, I am asking…. No begging for your help…... but if you don't help us, we will do it without you."

Christopher looked at him carefully, "You believe that she will be helpful to our mission?" She asked.

"I think that she is the only one who will be able to help us complete it… without her we will fail." Rufus said, then he turned to look at his computer again. "Look at these." He pointed at the photos that were starting to pop up on the screen from the USB he had slid in.

Jiya walked over to see a photo her and Lucy grinning into the camera at the bar they used to go to. The next that popped up was Rufus, Wyatt and Lucy all in 1950's clothes laughing. Photo after photo popped up on the screen.

Christopher walked over to see a photo of Mason, Wyatt, Rufus, Jiya and herself all standing together in front of the time machine. "That one was taken after we caught Flynn and the Rittenhouse members were arrested. We thought it was over." Rufus said as he looked at her examining the photo.

Christopher looked up at him, "Ok we will get her…." She thought about it for a moment. "We will grab her and bring her here. Then we can question her. See what she knows, and you guys can explain all of this." She said waving her hand over the computer, "To her. Depending on what she says she will either stay here or we will have to hold her until Rittenhouse is taken care of."

She watched as Rufus smiled and started to speak but cut him off, "If she has done anything illegal in this timeline then she will have to have consequences."

Wyatt shook his head, "NO. We have no clue what they might have made her done."

Christopher shook her head at him, "We will go step by step. Let's see what she says when we get her."

Rufus looked at Christopher, "I am trying to figure out this timeline, how did you know to go after Flynn in this timeline? How did Flynn know to take the time machine?" he asked.

Christopher shook her head, "According to Flynn, he had a journal he was following."

Rufus and Wyatt looked at each other, "Where is it?" Wyatt demanded.

Christopher shook her head, "We don't have it, he stashed him before we caught him… Why is it important?" She asked.

"Because in our time line Lucy is the one who wrote the journal, the one who said Rittenhouse had to be stopped." Wyatt said quickly.

Christopher narrowed her eyes, "So she helped Flynn in your timeline?"

Wyatt shook his head, "NO…. she had written a journal talking about all of the things that Rittenhouse had done. About how they needed to be stopped. Then Flynn got the journal after his family was murdered. We were brought on to stop him from wrecking history. Lucy hates Rittenhouse and wants them stopped but she also believes in preserving history. She was there to protect it and make sure it stayed the same as much as possible."

Christopher nodded, "OK good, then we need to see if it was her journal and if she is willing to help us in this timeline. She could have an enormous amount of knowledge on Rittenhouse now." She said. "She could be a great asset."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at her, "It looks like you are the same in both timelines." He said with a bite, "You called her that when she was kidnapped in our timeline…..but, She is more than an asset, she is your friend. Our friend." He finished with enough force that both Christopher and Jiya knew Lucy was more than that to him.

"OK, I understand…... I will make up a team to track her and pick her up." She said starting to walk away.

"I am coming with." Wyatt said following her.

She shook her head, "We cant risk you being out and we cant risk you being seen." She said, "Rittenhouse thinks that you are dead. That is our advantage right now."

Wyatt shook his head at her, "Let me make this clear, I AM going with and if you try to stop me … I will never go on another mission again. She is going to be scared and I can help her."

Christopher looked at him, "You are threatening me?" She asked carefully.

Wyatt shook his head at her, "No, I am telling you that she is my highest priority going forward. She is the one that I am here for. And if anything happens to her I am out after I kill whoever hurt her." He bit out each word.

Christopher nodded her understanding, "Fine. Rufus, can you get me an address for her? Where would she be at 12:00pm on a Thursday?"

They all waited while Rufus was typing away, looking for answers. As quick as he was it only took a few moments before he was grinning, "She would be at the University. Cutty Hall building room 234. She is teaching a class from 12:30pm - 2:30pm on the History of Europe. Then she has office hours from 2:30 pm until 4:00pm."

"Good it only takes an hour to get there from here and it is 12:05pm now. We will get there before her class ends and grab her as she is walking to her car after her office hours. Let's go." She said to Wyatt before turning and walking away.

"Wait." He called after her, he turned to Rufus, "Can you upload the photos to my phone… so I can show her when we get her?"

Rufus nodded and pulled out a phone, plugging it into the computer. Within moments he was handing Wyatt what would hopefully convince Lucy to come quietly.

Wyatt followed Christopher to the elevator leading out of the bunker, "So you think she will leave everything she knows now behind? That she is going to help us?"

Wyatt shook his head, "All I know is I told her I would see her in 24 hours, and I am not breaking that promise. I also know that Lucy would never be ok with what Rittenhouse is doing. Everything else I am just taking step by step."

It took 2 hours to pick up and brief the men that went with, get gear and make it to the University. They had found the make and model of her car and were parked next to it in the parking lot. They had sent one of the men into sit in her class and watch her. Wyatt sat impatiently in the van, leg bouncing up and down. He had to be talked down that it couldn't be him, they couldn't risk him being seen. He would have to wait until she came out to her car, then he would pull her in the van.

"Wyatt you need to calm down. Her class is about to end then we have to wait until her office hours are over, I don't want to risk taking her in the building." Christopher said as she was trying to pull up the feed from the comms of the man inside. After a moment Lucy's voice was suddenly talking through the van.

"According to some sources, Hitler was known form many different things. While all can agree that he was the leader of Germany…. that he believed in cleansing and purity. Some argue that he was mentally unstable and suffered from a few different mental illness. Some argue that he was merely the face of the belief of many men. In this class we will be diving deeper to understand what happened and when it happed, facts. So that we can then talk about what could have been happening behind the scenes… the stories." Lucy's voice rang out. "However we will have to start that next Tuesday class as we are out of time. …. Please read chapters 24-27, the rise and fall of Hitler before the next class…. I hope that you all have a wonderful weekend."

Wyatt's heart gave a stutter when her voice rang through and he smiled when he heard her smile in her voice when she said stories. She always did believe in pure facts and loved their trips because she could see which stories were true. He frowned when her voice called out through the speakers again, "Also quick note, I will not have office hours today, I have a meeting I have to go to. I will be here tomorrow though if you need anything just email me or see me then." She said.

Wyatt looked Christopher who spoke into the comms to the man in the class room, "Follow her, let us know if she is not coming to her car."

"Affirmative." They heard him say softly under his breath.

They listened to the bustle of students gathering their things as they laughed and talked.

"She's packing up her stuff and talking to students, her class if full…has to be 60 kids in here. They seem to love her." They heard the man whisper into the mic.

"Don't let her out of your site." Wyatt said into the comms.

"I won't, she has to pass me to get to the door." He said back.

They waited for another 10 tense minuets, listening to the chatter. Every once in a while they would hear Lucy's laugh come out of the speaker. Each time Wyatt would smile softly and then frown as the fear of not hearing it again after they took her. He had no clue about her life in this timeline. Was she happy in it? She probably didn't even remember her sister in this timeline, that was pain she no longer had. She wouldn't remember the man that was supposed to be her father, another thing she would miss. Would she hate him for taking her, for telling all of these painful memories. He jolted when they heard, "She's moving to the door." From the speakers.

Christopher looked at him and nodded, he moved to the door getting ready to open it and pull her in quickly and quietly.

"She is walking out the front door but she is being followed by 4 students still talking to her." They heard over the speaker. Christopher and Wyatt looked at each other with a frown.

"She stopped on the sidewalk and is still talking." They heard, both body's tense and ready to move, "OK two of the students left. They are walking towards the parking lot."

Wyatt paused breath coming out in slow long draws as he tried to get his racing heart to slow down. He could hear a group coming closer to the van and Lucy's car. And then his heart stopped for a second when her heard her laugh again at something someone had said to her. He and Christopher were looking at each trying to decide what to do. They now had two witness when they took her, it took away the element of surprise and secrecy they were wanting.

They both let out a relived sigh when they heard Lucy call out goodbye to her students. Wyatt slowly opened the side door to see Lucy pulling her keys out of her purse to open the door, past her the two students were walking away still laughing. His heart stuttered when he saw her, alive and smiling to herself. He slid out of the Van silently behind her and slid his arms around her. One over her mouth and one around her waist as he quickly pulled her back into the van.

He felt her surprise and her then her fear as he pulled her back all the way to the seat. Her body beginning to instinctively fight against the people who were taking her.

"Shhhh, you are ok. We are not going to hurt you." Wyatt said into her ear watching the man outside grab the stuff she dropped and climbing into the van and then shutting the door. He was rubbing her stomach in soft circles as he kept trying to calm her down. "Shhhh I swear we are not going to hurt you Luce. I swear it, you are going to be fine." He kept saying but her fighting stilled when she heard him whisper Luce into her ear. He relished in the feel of her soft long body relaxing against him. Just 24 hours ago she was under him, kissing him, loving him. Now she was scared to be in his arms…scared of him. It felt like he had lost her when she was standing right in front of him.

She placed her shaking hands on his hand that was covering her mouth. He slowly pulled his hand down to her stomach pulling her slightly closer, trying to get one more moment before he lost her again. "What did you call me?" She whispered

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Wyatt slowly let her go. "Luce… I know that you don't know me but I know you. We are going to explain everything to you, ok." He said as he held up his hands. She had turned to face him, her eyes wide with fear. He watched as she backed away to a seat across from him. She looked around the van at man who had climbed in and Christopher.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"My name is Wyatt, ma'am." He said to her softly. "We have a lot to tell you but some of it might not make sense." He looked down at her had that was flashing with her engagement ring and his stomach rolled. Knowing that she was with Noah here, that they had been together. He clenched his fists at the anger from the situation.

Christopher spoke up gently, "Lucy my name is Denice Christopher, I am an agent for Homeland Security. This is Master Sergeant Wyatt Logan. We have to talk to you about a matter of national security."

Lucy looked from Christopher to Wyatt, "Why didn't you just ask me, why did you take me like this?" Lucy said softly.

Christopher looked down at her with a small smile trying to be reassuring, "Unfortunately we were worried that if we didn't take you quickly and quietly we would lose our chance. That you might also be in danger."

Wyatt still had hands up to try and keep her calm, "Luce….. we are going to explain everything to you as soon as we get where we are going. We have to make sure that we are not followed and that we can get back to the bunker safely." He said in a gentle tone.

"Why…" Lucy paused and swallowed, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

Wyatt's eyebrows scrunched together for a moment before her question registered. "Luce?" He asked.

She nodded at him and he gave her a small sad smile, "Because that is your nickname. It's what I call you in my time." He said softly.

"Do I know you?" she said pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She looked so small and scared sitting across from him, he tried to sit back lower, to look smaller and less intimidating.

He frowned, "Not right now…... but you did…you will… its hard to explain." He said softly, still trying to be reassuring. She nodded at him, "What do you mean, your time?" she asked him back carefully.

"It's a really long story and as soon as we get to the bunker, I will explain it to you….but we are friends… you and I. I know that you can't remember but I have proof." Wyatt said slowly pulling out the phone in his pocket. He turned on the screen and held it out to her.

Lucy slowly reached for it, her eyes not leaving him, as if she still didn't trust him and it broke his heart a little more. She pulled the phone towards her and carefully looked down. It was her, Wyatt and a man she didn't recognize. She jumped as Wyatt leaned forward to swipe to the next photo, then watched him with wide eyes as he sat back his hands back up. "I was just showing you there are more. Keep looking." He said gently.

She looked down again, another photo of her with just Wyatt this time, both grinning as they stood next to each other, his arm over her shoulders. She swiped again and again, photo after photo. Some held her and Wyatt, Some with her and others that she didn't know.

"Lucy, I know that you are confused…. But we will help you understand." Christopher spoke up. "We need some information from you also."

Lucy slowly looked up at Christopher and Wyatt and stunned both of them when she whispered, "You are here because of Rittenhouse."


End file.
